From the Inside
by Riku-chan1
Summary: Ayas Zweifel und seine Liebe zu Ken kämpfen um die Vorherrschaft in seinem Herzen.


Autor: Riku-chan   
  
Titel: From the Inside  
  
Mail: Riku-chan@web.de  
  
Teil: 1 (One shot)  
  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Warnungen: songfic und Hardcore-OOC!  
  
Rating: nicht für Kinder unter 3 Jahren geeignet ^______^Y  
  
Disclaimer: weder das Lied ("From the Inside" von Linkin Park) noch die Charaktere gehören mir,   
  
und Geld kriege ich auch nicht _  
  
Pairing: Na, und jetzt ratet mal.... -__-°   
  
Widmung: für Eki (unglaublich, aber wahr)   
  
Kommentar: Aya's POV  
  
So richtig kann man es nicht in die Warnungen einordnen...*schulterzuck*  
  
Ich überlege sowieso noch, ob ich es überhaupt online stelle, also wenn ihr das jetzt lesen könnt,   
  
hab ich mich wohl dafür entschieden -_-' Hängt aber mehr davon ab, was mein Beta davon hält ^o^  
  
Deswegen schon mal danke an Maike (*knuddi für das Beta*)!  
  
|---------#@_@#---------|   
  
Nun stehst du vor mir, sagst mir, dass du mich liebst. Was soll ich dir sagen? Was soll ich tun?  
  
Ich bin so unsicher, weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Wirst du mich auch nicht verlassen? Nein, sagst du.  
  
Vielleicht, meinst du?   
  
|---------#@ I don't know who to trust / No surprise @#---------|   
  
|---------#@ (Everyone feels so far away from me) @#---------|   
  
  
  
|---------#@ Heavy thoughts sift through dust / And the lies @#---------|   
  
Kann ich dir glauben, oder wirst du mir wehtun? Weißt du, ich halte es nicht mehr aus verletzt zu werden. Wie oft können  
  
meine Wunden noch heilen? Ich versuche stark zu sein, stark für dich. Doch dann werde ich mir dessen bewusst,   
  
dass es nichts nützen wird, es zu versuchen, ich werde es niemals schaffen. Kannst du stark genug für uns beide sein?  
  
|---------#@ Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit @#---------|   
  
|---------#@ Everytime I try to make myself get back up on my feet @#---------|   
  
|---------#@ All I ever think about is this @#---------|   
  
  
  
Wie lange kennen wir uns nun schon? Jahre, Monate, vielleicht erst Stunden? Niemals werde ich vergessen, wie wir   
  
uns kennenlernten... Es war, als ob du spürtest, dass ich kein Mitleid vertragen kann. Und dennoch sehne ich mich   
  
nun nach deinen Armen. Ich sehe dir in die Augen, ertrinke fast in den braunen Seen. Kannst du sehen, wie sehr   
  
ich leide? Wieso kommst du nicht her und hältst mich fest? Kannst du nicht durch meine Maske schauen und sehen,   
  
wie einsam ich bin?  
  
|---------#@ All the tiring time between / And how @#---------|   
  
|---------#@ Trying to put my trust in you @#---------|   
  
  
  
|---------#@ Just takes so much out of me @#---------|   
  
Wie kann ich dir trauen, wenn ich mir über mich selbst nicht im Klaren bin? Zögernd stehst du da. Bist du genauso   
  
unsicher wie ich? Dann zeig es mir doch! Zeig mir, dass ich nicht allein bin! Es ist nicht kalt hier in meinem Zimmer,   
  
trotzdem zittere ich wie Espenlaub. Langsam sinke ich auf die Knie, will mich einrollen wie ein Igel und meine Stacheln   
  
aufstellen. Tu was! Wieso stehst du da und siehst tatenlos zu, wie ich mich immer weiter von dir entferne? Ich blicke   
  
wieder zu dir auf, sehe, dass du Angst hast. Wovor? Warum? Siehst du nicht, wie ich dich anflehe...?  
  
|---------#@ Take everything from the inside / And throw it all away @#---------|   
  
|---------#@ Cuz I swear for the last time / I won't trust myself with you @#---------|   
  
Schließlich fasst du dir ein Herz und streckst deine Hand nach mir aus, wischst mir eine einzelne Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.  
  
Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich weine. Ich spüre deine Wärme, deine sanften Finger, die ununterbrochen über mein  
  
Gesicht streicheln. Langsam schließe ich die Augen, konzentriere mich nur noch auf dich. Ich will nichts anderes mehr,   
  
als deine Nähe spüren und dich die meine spüren zu lassen.   
  
|---------#@ Tension is building inside / Steadily @#---------|   
  
|---------#@ (Everyone feels so far away from me) @#---------|   
  
|---------#@ Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me @#---------|   
  
Sanft schließt du mich in deine Arme, lässt deine Finger durch meine Haare gleiten. Immer und immer wieder, und ich   
  
wünschte, du würdest es ewig machen. Wie eine ständig präsente Konstante, an der ich mich festklammern kann, wenn es bei   
  
mir wieder einmal drunter und drüber geht. Kannst du mich nicht für immer so halten? Mir zeigen, dass du zu mir   
  
hältst... dass du mich liebst? Unbehaglich bewegst du dich in meinen Armen. Halte ich dich zu fest? Langsam lasse   
  
ich dich los und stehe mit wackeligen Beinen auf. Jetzt kniest nur noch du auf dem Boden, deinen Blick hältst du gesenkt.   
  
Was erwartest du nun von mir?  
  
"Aya..."   
  
Zart und unsicher dringt deine sonst so fröhliche Stimme an mein Ohr. Ich schaue dich abwartend an, doch du rührst dich  
  
nicht. Hast du es dir anders überlegt? Willst du mich nun doch von dir stoßen, nachdem ich dich schon so nah hab kommen   
  
lassen? War ich zu unvorsichtig? Bist du mir schon ZU nah?  
  
|---------#@ Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit / Everytime I try to make myself get back up on my feet @#---------|   
  
|---------#@ All I ever think about is this / All the tiring time between / And how @#---------|   
  
|---------#@ Trying to put my trust in you / Just takes so much out of me @#---------|   
  
Gerade, als ich gehen will, richtest du deine wunderschönen Augen auf mich. Dein Gesicht ist tränenüberströmt und flehend   
  
schaust du mir ins Gesicht.  
  
"Tu mir das nicht an! Wende dich nicht ab von mir...ich will dich nicht verlieren!", schluchzt du. Und in dieser Sekunde,   
  
genau da, habe ich begriffen, wie sehr auch ich dich brauche.  
  
~* Owari *~  
  
Kann es sein, dass ich mich jetzt auf "den Blick hinter die Maske" spezialisiert habe? Erst "Numb", dann das hier...  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich daraus so 'ne Art Challenge machen? *in die Runde schaut* Wer macht mit? Ich mein's ernst *nick*!  
  
Schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung (ich vertrage auch Kritik ^.~v ) 


End file.
